Vif d'or sur le tournage!
by SNAPESSLOVE
Summary: Vif d'or, auteure ici-même, est invitée sur le tournage du dernier Harry Potter. Ce qu'elle découvrira dans les coulisses va la faire baver un max :D


Un ti délire pour ma Viffette d'amour! Dédié à Vif d'or :P

Disclaimer: Y'a qu'un seul perso à moi, devinez lequel! Lol

Vif d'or, accompagnée de Snapeslove et Jwulees, était sur le plateau de tournage du dernier Harry Potter parce qu'elle avait gagné à un concours... 4 billets pour aller assister à une semaine de tournage! Comme elle n'avait que deux amies , eh ouais, Vif d'or était ainsi que voulez-vous.. Elle les invita et ces dernières étaient toutes de baves pour leur nouvelle idole.

Donc, une heure avant d'aller assister les caméramans, nos trois bouffonnes essayaient de ne pas gaspiller tout le papier cul à s'essuyer la bouche tellement elles bavaient.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi Vif, mais moi je veux voir le beau et dominant Lucius. Lâcha Jwulees.

-Moi je ne suis venue que pour...

Mais elle fut coupée par Snapeslove. -Severus, evidemment!

-Et toi Snapeslove?

-Bah moi heu... Je les veux tous!

-Hmmm... GAAHH! RTTFFP! Fit simplement Jwulees.

-Quoi? Dit Vif (oui je vais écrire Vif c'est moins long lol)

-Je viens de voir Jason Isaacs...

-Et heum.. C'est qui? Demanda innocemment Snapeslove.

-BIN C'EST LUI QUI JOUE LUCIUS!

-Ok ok t'énerve pas là!

-Heu.. Ou est Vif? Demanda Snapeslove.

-Hein? Bonne question! Elle était là y'a pas 3 secondes...

-Allons l'attendre avec les techniciens. Suggéra Snapeslove.

-Oui, elle va tout manquer, elle a du faire une crise de nervosité encore.

Et les deux partirent vers la salle de tournage ou se déroulait une scène de magie noire.

* * *

Vif, qui avait suivit Rickman vers une loge, s'arrêta net devant la porte alors que l'homme, costumé en Snape, faisait face à Daniel aussi costumé en Harry.

-Tien tien, Potter. Ironisa l'acteur.

-Hehehe! Je cherche la fiole, ou l'as-tu mise?

-Dans la dernière scène je te l'enlevais c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas ou elle est. Répondit Rickman.

Vif admirait son Snape dans un état tout à fait nouveau, rien de ce Snape des livres ou des films, encore moins du Snape des fictions qu'elle lisait depuis si longtemps. Au moins elle le contemplait en train de bavarder avec son Harry, presque le même que dans les fictions, un peu timide, l'air joyeux, gentil...

-Tu l'as peut-être mise dans ton costume, vérifie donc la poche pour voir. Dit Daniel.

-Laquelle? Y'en a des milliers sur cette robe!

-Regarde dans toutes les poches!

Pseudo Snape se mit à chercher mais en vain.

-T'as oublié celle-là! Lâcha pseudo Harry en venant directement fouiller dans la poche lui-même.

Vif bavait intérieurement.

-Attention Potter, on pourrait croire qu'il y a abus ici.. Rit l'homme.

-Mais professeur, il n'y a pas d'abus si c'est l'élève qui fonce d'abord...

Attention Vif croyait être témoin du plus beau moment de sa vie, nos deux acteurs jouaient sans les caméras, qui plus était presque du slash.. Presque. Elle avait envie de crier d'excitation mais se tut pour voir ou tout cela allait mener.

-Bon Daniel, faudrait remettre ta cravate en place, ça va être à nous dans moins d'une demie-heure. Dit Rickman en portant ses mains au col du garçon pour lui placer le vêtement comme il fallait.

-Oui c'est vrai. Il ne faudrait pas croire que Severus Snape a abusé de Harry Potter après tout. Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil plus que provocateur.

-Daniel, je suis marié...

-Appelles-moi Potter... Susurra Daniel en s'approchant de Rickman.

Vif se sentait fondre, elle regrettait de ne pouvoir partager ce moment avec les deux autres folles.

-T'es certain? Demanda l'homme en balayant ses grandes robes, un peu gêné.

-Oui, ça sonne tellement bien venant de toi.

-Potter, je vous interdit de me tutoyer! S'offensa faussement Rickman.

-Désolé professeur, c'est que.. Vous me faites tellement d'effet...

La dite Vif commençait lentement à baver sur son t-shirt.

-Moi? Potter... Rawrr! Grogna l'homme en saisissant le jeune acteur pour le coller contre lui.

-Alan, ne penses plus à ta femme... Pas maintenant en tout cas. Chuchota Daniel en fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

L'homme en question sourit...

-Comment pourrais-je? Je suis en train de devenir fou ça y est.

Pseudo Harry se mit à rire.

-Professeur Snape, embrassez-moi, oh oui! Lança-t-il sur un ton théâtral.

-Oh Potter! Mmmff! Fit-il en collant sa bouche sur l'autre.

Vif tremblait, elle était sur le bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Prenant son courage à deux main elle saisit son appareil photo et se mit à filmer en silence la scène du baiser que jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour possible de voir.

-On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie! Dit Potter en se reculant.

-On ne peut pas reculer! Il nous reste vingt minutes... Souffla Snape.

-Mmmm.. Tu veux m'avoir maintenant?

-Fallait pas provoquer.

-Oh prend-moi Severus, prend-moi!

Vif, sur le bord de créer un court circuit dans son appareil photo avec sa bave, était sans dessus dessous.

-Il nous reste 14 minutes... Sussura Snape.

Harry, meh.. L'acteur... Bref, se dévêtit du bas tout en gardant sa chemise et sa cape tandis que Severus... Meh.. L'acteur... Bref, le retournait pour une séance toute autre que d'autographe.

-Oh oui... Soupira Harry.

Vif était sur le bord de perdre connaissance, mais il fallait qu'elle film pour les autres et surtout pour elle. Ultime témoin de ce que jamais personne ne verrait en vrai.

-Vite, j'ai tellement envie. Fit Harry.

-À chaque fois tu me fais l'coup. Dit l'homme en se penchant sur le dos du garçon.

-C'est plus fort que moi, tu m'attires tellement.

-Un jour il faudra arrêter ou on nous prendra sur le fait, je n,ai pas envie de gâcher ma vie pour si peu. Dit Snape.

-Chhhhhht... Baises-moi mmmm...

Si ce n'était pas une crise cardiaque que Vif ressentait, c'en était pas loin du moins.

-Oh...

-Continues de m'appeler Potter.

-Oui.

-Oh professeur! Vous me rendez complètement fou!

-La ferme, laisses-moi faire.

Et Snape fit. Il entra en Harry tout en le caressant, l'embrassant, gémissant sur la sensation plus que désirée. Vif.. Bah Vif aurait eu besoin d'une couche aussi, parce qu'un bavoir ce n'était guère assez à ce moment-là!

Coups de reins par-dessus coups de reins, Harry était amené au septième ciel encore une fois par son professeur.

-Oh oui! Oh oui, encore, plus fort! Gémit le gamin.

-Prend ça! Et ça! Aller, cries!

-Mmmmmmm professeur je... Ahhhh!

-Oh oui vas-y Potter, vas-y!

Et Potter jouit.

Et Snape jouit.

Et Vif jouit.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans la salle de tournage...

-Les filles, vous croirez JAMAIS.. Jamais ce que je viens de voir...

---FIN---

lol, je pense que Vif a eu son orgasme avec ça. Dans la fic bien sure, dans la fic eh!

-SNAPESLOVE-


End file.
